Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Secure user interface access to computer type resources is becoming a significant problem within society. Different techniques have been utilised for providing secure user interface access. One very common technique is the password access technique, when the user is required to remember passwords for accessing a computer resource. This can lead to a number of significant problems where the number of passwords is substantial, with each password being difficult to remember or guess.
Other forms of security access to systems can include fingerprint identification, voice identification, and face recognition. These techniques often require specialised hardware which limits their general applicability and usefulness in overall computer environments.